The Quiet Ones
by I AmGaariSubaku
Summary: Eveyone picks on who they believe to be weak ones, which in this case are the ones without a voice. Meet Sakura, the one who doesn't speak. She keeps quiet to most she meets. Meet Gaara, he doesn't like to say much but he does speak,he is her new voice. Will he help her open up and share her story of silence? GaaSaku AU High School Fic. Sucky summery, But please read!
1. First day encounter!

**Sakura's POV**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock,which was currently blarring in my ear might I add. I slowly turned to my side and oh so gently smashed my alarm off.I reluctently rose from my bed and stretched earning a few delightful pops from my back. After I got out of my bed, I grabbed a towel and walked into my bathroom to take a well deserved shower. I set my towel down on the counter as I turned the shower on to a correct temperature.I shed myself of my pajamas and stepped into the shower,imeadiatly being soaked by the luke warm water.I quickly washed and rinsed the cherry scented shampoo and conditioner out of my hair.I then latered my body with my favorite vanilla scented body wash and wash it off my skin afterwards. After I finished, I stepped out of the shower and turned the water off while wrapping the towel around my body. I walked out of my bathroom and over to my closet for something to wear for my first day at my new school.

_'Hm...something that'll tell then not to mess with me but that I'm also kick ass chick to be around..Oh I got it!'_

I pulled out a pair of blood red ripped skinny jeans with chains dangling on the side of them and slipped them on. Next, I pulled out a low-cut black shirt and black mesh shirt and slipped both of them on.I then grabbed my combat boots ,pulled them on and laced them. Afterwards, I grabbed my red leather jacket and slipped it on. I then walked over to my mirror and applied my makeup which consisted of black eyeshadow, liquid and regular eyeliner, and masscara. As I grabbed my bag, I ran down stairs into the kitchen and grabed an apple from the refrigerater and walked outside. I picked up my guitar case from inside my garage and proceeded to walk to my new school.

**Regular POV**

Sakura started her way down the sidewalk,not even ten feet from her front she walked down the street, she watched the cars pass her by. After about ten minutes of walking, she finally made her way to she made her way to the office, she saw people watching her and could hear their judgment.

_"Look she has pink hair!"_

_"She's just some emo slut.."_

_"Oh..she thinks she's so mysterious.."_

_"Her parents probly shipped her off her,just to get rid of her.."_

At the last comment she stopped right where she was, and turned around.

"Uh..Ino-senpai, I think she heard you.." said a girl with wide eyes. The blond girl laughed, "HA! So what if she did? It's not like she'll do anything" she said smirking. Sakura walked towards Ino with a blank expression on her face. She stoped about a foot away from Ino, before Ino decided to speak again. "Oh look, Pinkie the slut decided to come over!" she cackled. Sakura just stared at her untill Ino noticed that she wasn't doing anything, and stoped laughing. Ino stared at her for a few minutes before backing up a bit, quiet frankly the girl infront of her was creeping her out."Why the hell are you just staring at me, you freak?!" Ino screamed at her. Sakura's facial features changed into something that sent a chilling shivers down Ino's spine and shut her up. After a few moments, Sakura walked up to Ino and whispered into her ear. "I don't like to talk which means since I'm actually speaking with you, you pissed me off. Now I'm going to say this, and say it only once so listen well slut. You can trash talk me all you want, but **never** mention my parents or family. You don't know me, or what I've had to go through. So shut your fucking mouth before you get hurt. Got it Barbie?" Sakura pulled back waiting for Ino's response, the said girl just looked at Sakura in fear and nodded. "G-Got it.." Sakura smirked and turned around, proceeding to the Office. While she walked, students who had seen her encounter just stared at her and stayed out of her path.


	2. Laying down the rules, new Aquaintence

Hello everyone, Gaari Here!

I hope you enjoy my new GaaSaku Highschool fic!

**Bleh!** Inner Sakura

_Bleh!_ Sakura's Thoughts

"Bleh!" Talking

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

**Heh, That showed that bitchy barbie to keep her mouth shut! Nice job Saku!** Inner yelled excitedly.

_Thanks Inner, but from now on my voice stays quiet..._ I said to her.

**Aw but why?! I felt so releived to finally hear you speak out loud for once! I mean come on, it's been how long?**

_Seven years Inner, seven years...and don't say you havn't heard me speak out loud in forever! I sing out loud all the time!_

**Hey! I said Speak, not sing! Get it right, they are completely different!**

_Whatever Inner..just go away for now please, I need to be focused for today.._

**Fine! But this conversation isn't over!** she said pouting, as she disappeared.

I had finally reached the office by now and entered, upon entering I noticed the secretary. She had short black hair and dark blue eyes that looked close enough to be black. She turned around and jumped slightly upon seeing me stand there silently. " Oh! Hello dear, you must be the new student Sakura Haruno I presume?" she asked me, as I nodded to her. She smiled at me "Well it's nice to meet you Sakura, my name is Shizune. Here is your schedual and books you'll be needing for your classes." she said handing the objects to me, I grabbed them from her hands and stuffed them into my bag. "Oh and don't worry dear, I was imfromed about your not wanting to speak and informed your teachers about it!" she said to me, I gave her a small smile as a way of saying 'thank you'. She just smiled back to me "alright now the priciple would like to have a few words with you, so please just walk right into that room there and she will speak with you now" She said pointing to a door to the left of her desk. I nodded to her and walked over to the door opening it and slipped into the room. As I walked into the room I saw a short busty blond, which I pressumed to be the principle, speaking with a red haired student.

"-this is the tenth time you've been sent here for kicking Uchiha's ass." she stated, while looking at him sternly. The boy didn't say much, he just looked at her and grunted. "Hn.." The woman just rolled her eyes and sighed "You and that damn Uchiha with your 'Hn'-ing " she stated oviously annoyed. I decided to break this up quickly so I could get to my class so I knocked on the closed door behind me, which caused them to both turn around and look at me slightly surprised. "Oh you must be the new student, Sakura, right?" she asked,and I nodded. "Alright well I am your priciple Tsunade, so I'll just make this quick and painless alright? There are a few rules I want you to understand, first: If someone pisses you off, you can kick their ass..I don't care. Second: If you kick someone's ass, don't get caught because I don't wanna deal with you. Those are the two basic rules you need to follow. You got it?" she asked me, I only nodded in response. She sighed in slight annoyance and spoke again. "Well seeing as how Shizune told me about your little speaking problem, I will give you some notes for you to give to all your teachers so you won't get into trouble for not responding." she explained to me while handing me some slips of paper. I quickly did some hand signs, which caused her to look at me strangly. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my i-pod and started to type something, when a hand was placed on my wrist. I looked up and noticed that it was the red haired boy " I got it.." he said to me, as he pulled his hand away and turned to Tsunade and spoke again. "She said thank you Tsunade-sama.." I looked at him shocked slightly

_How the hell does he know sign language?_

Tsunade just smiled at me "Your very welcome Sakura, Oh I just relized why I really even summoned you here!" she said looking at the boy. He just raised a brow at the woman. Tsunade looked at us and finally introduced us to one another "Sakura, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is Sakura. The reason I called you down here Gaara, was because of your skill for understanding sign language. Upon which I would like you to accompany Sakura to her classes everyday from now on." Tsunade stated, which in return Gaara replied " But what about my classes, won't I fail all of them if i'm with her every second?" he asked boredly. Tsunade just smirked at him. " Well you see upon hearing about her speaking issues, I assigned you for this job and changed your schedule to match Sakura's exactly. Which reminds me, you two are already 20 minutes late for first period!" she said as she handed Gaara his new schedule. "Now get to class you two!" she said shoving us out the door. Gaara and I looked at eachother for a minute before I stretched my hand out and smiled slightly. He looked at my hand and slowly grabbed it and shook it gently with a small smile. "Nice to meet you too Sakura-san" he said. I gave him a weird look, which he chuckled lightly at. "Ok I get it, Sakura it is." I smirked in victory.

After a few minutes Of walking around, we arrived at our homeroom. Gaara reached for the door handle and opened the door, revealing a noisy classroom. We both entered the classroom, as silence over came the room and walked up to the front of the room.


	3. QUICK NOTE!

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't say this before but if you see a link, be sure to go to my profile to check it out! The links will be stuff like dancing, paintings, video feed, or fights between the characters! I will update on what everyone is wearing, seeing as how I'm just too lazy to write it! I hope you continue to read, you are all helping me to continue this story and I thank all of you very much for that! **

**Ja Ne Minna! XD**


	4. Introduction and More new friends!

**Hey everyone! New Chapter up! WOOOHOO! XD Enjoy!**

**'Bleh!'** Inner Sakura

_'Bleh!'_ Sakura's Thoughts and Whispering

"Bleh!" Talking

'Bleh' Gaara translating Sakura's sign language

_**Normal P.O.V**_

As the two walked inside, everyone was quietly watching them with confused faces. Everyone suddenly started whispering...unbeknowest to eachother, they both (Gaara and Sakura) hate it when people talk about themselves.

_'Who's the new chick?'_

_'Why is she with Gaara-sama? He hates to be near others, other then his own siblings and his friends..'_

_' I wonder who she is?'_

_'Looks like we have another emo slut'_

They both paied no attention to their childish comments,and proceeded to the front of the class. When out of no where, a man with spikey grey hair popped infront of them. "Ah, you must be the new student Sakura Haruno, correct?" the strange man asked. Sakura nodded to him. "Alright then , my name is Kakashi Hatake..why don't you introduce yourself to us?" he asked. Sakura's eyes suddenly widened and she shook her head furiously. Kakashi looked at her confused for a moment before Gaara spoke up. " Sakura is mute, she doesn't wish to speak. For these reasons, I was picked to be her.."Translator" if you will. I speak for her, seeing as how no one here knows sign language." he said informly. Kakashi suddenly sighed. "So Sakura, you really are mute? Well in that case, I guess we can just have gaara translate what your about to say." He said with a smirk in his voice. Sakura smiled slightly and began to make signs with her hands.

_"Hello everyone, My name is Sakura Haruno! I love to sing,play guitar,draw,paint,and write. I am very experieced in many fighting styles and I will use them if I am requiered to. For those of you who have vocal classes with me, you are very lucky because that will be the only time you people will ever hear my voice. Now,I know what many you are going to ask so I'll answer your questions now. Yes, my hair is naturally pink so stuff it! The reason I will not speak is confidential, so mind your own damn minds! Other then that, It's very nice to meet all of you!"_

Gaara said as he finished translating. As soon as they were finished, the bell rang. The two looked at eachother and just shrugged. "Hn..Come on Sakura, it's time for Biology.." and with that,they both walked out of the class room and headed towards the appropriate room.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Sorry Everyone! I'm just gonna skip all the boring classes!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

After they exited the art/english room, they started walking to their last class for the day. "Wow Sakura, I didn't know you could draw and write so well..you truely do have a talent for it.." Gaara said to her with an almost invisible smile._ 'Thank you, just wait till next class...'_she said smirking slightly. He just raised a (invisible) brow at her. After what seemed like about an hour, they had finally reached their next class. Gaara reached for the handle and opened the door for her, and they both stepped inside of the room. As they went to take their seats, someone yelled. " Hey Gaara, sorry we're late!" said a loud mouthed blond. Gaara just rolled his eyes and sighed "Naruto.." The blond walked over to them and suddenly caught sight of Sakura. "Eh? Hey Gaara, who's this?" Naruto asked "Naruto this is Sakura, she's new here...Sakura this is Naruto, my idiot best friend.." Gaara said introducing them to one another, as Naruto pouted. Sakura giggled_ 'Please to meet you Naruto!'_ Naruto looked her confused. _ 'Oh! Sorry I should probly tell you that I don't like to talk much, this is pretty much the only class where I will make an acception. I just love to sing!'_ she said with a nervouse smile. Naruto just smiled to her. "Ah, no worries! We had a friend like you once, but she started speaking again after a while so i do understand! Oh, hang on you should meet the others Sakura-chan!" He said with a big grin. _'Alright!'_she said with a small smile.

Suddenly a group of people walked up to the three of them. "Hey guys,This is Sakura-chan! She's technically mute, but she'll only use her voice in this class. It seems that her love for music over comes her lack of wanting to speak." Naruto said with a smile._ 'Hello everyone, nice to meet you..'_ Sakura said nervously. "Sakura-chan These are Gaara and my friends! Tenten-"

"Yo!" Said a girl with brow hair that was styled into two buns.

"Neji-"

"Pleased to meet you Sakura" said a boy with lavender eyes and long brown hair.

"Shikamaru-"

"Troublesome.." said a boy with a hairstyle that looked similar to a pinapple.

"Temari-"

"What's up? I'm Gaara's sister!" said a girl with four spiky pig tails.

"Hinata-chan-"

"H-Hello.." said a girl with lavender eyes and dark blue hair.

"Kankuro-"

" Heyo! Nice to meet'cha I'm Gaara's brother.." said a boy with brown hair and purple make-up.

"Kiba-"

"What's up?" said a boy with brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks.

"and lastly, Ino-"

"H-hey Sakura, sorry about earlier...I didn't mean anything by it.." she said with a frown.

Sakura just sighed and smiled._ 'No worries Ino-chan, your forgiven'_she said. Ino squealed in delight and hugged Sakura. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" she yelled excitedly. After Ino let go, Sakura walked over to Gaara and smiled at him. He just smirked at her, and chuckled. "Wow Gaara, she's the only girl I've ever seen you so close to." Naruto said with a smirk. Gaara and Sakura blushed lightly, "Shut up baka" Gaara growled at him. Naruto pouted at him again and decided not to say anything else.


	5. Vocal Class prt 1 and Surprises!

**Oheyo Minna! Okay this is the last chapter for tonight, I'll try to upload another two tomorrow!**

**Songs Used: Angels By Within Temptation**

** Bad Company by 5FDP**

** Slow Down by Selena Gomez**

** Back In Time by Pitbull**

**I Hope you enjoy, I try hard I really do! ^w^**

They all took their seats next to one another as a women walked into the room with the reat of the students.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Vocal class! I will be your teacher this year, My name is Kurenai-sensei. I understand that we have a new student today, Sakura Haruno! I was informed about your not wanting to speak, but if you want to be in this class you need to participate in here." she said while smiling sweetly at Sakura._ 'I understand Kurenai-sensei. It is true I do not like to speak but, I always make an acception for singing. So you have nothing to worry about!'_ Sakura said with a smile to match her teacher's. "Ah, that's wonderful news dear! Would you mind coming up here and showing us your talent?" the women asked her. _'Not at all sensei, but I'm not very good at singing...'_ Sakura said with a small frown. "No worries dear, just try your best. That is what this class is for, to help improve your skills in music!" Kurenai said cheerfully. Sakura looked to Gaara with fear, but he just sent her a small smile and whispered in her ear "Come on Sakura, you can do it..I know you can.." She took a deep breath and smiled at him as she walked up to the front of the room and grabed the microphone and started singing as the music started...

**{Sakura} Sparkling angel**  
** I believe**  
** You are my saviour**  
** In my time of need**

The whole class including the teacher gasped. Not knowing if it was good or bad, Sakura kept going anyways.

_**{Sakura} Blinded by faith**_  
_** I couldn't hear**_  
_** All the whispers**_  
_** The warning's so clear**_

**{Sakura} I see the angels**  
** I'll lead them to your door**  
** There is no escape now**  
** Now mercy no more**

_**{Sakura} No remorse 'cause I still remember**_  
_** The smile when you tore me apart**_

**{Saku} You took my heart**  
** Deceived me right from the start**  
** You showed me dreams**  
** I wished they'd turn to real**  
** You broke the promise**  
** And made me realise**  
** It was all just a lie**

_**{Sakura} Sparkling angel**_  
_** Couldn't see**_  
_** Your dark intentions**_  
_** Your feelings for me**_

**{Saku} Fallen angel**  
** Tell me why?**  
** What is the reason?**  
** The thorn in your eye**

Gaara sat there with wide eyes, who knew someone who wishes to never speak had such a beautiful voice?_ 'She has the most amazing voice I have ever heard...I wish she would speak..'_ he thought to himself.

_**{Sakura} I see the angels**_  
_** I'll lead them to your door**_  
_** There is no escape now**_  
_** No mercy no more**_

**{Saku} No remorse 'cause I still remember**  
** The smile when you tore me apart**

_**{Sakura} Could have been forever**_  
_** Now we have reached the end**_

**{Saku} This world may have failed you**  
** It doesn't give the reason why**  
** You could have chosen**  
** A different path of life**

_**{Sakura} The smile when you tore me apart**_

**{Saku} You took my heart**  
** Deceived me right from the start**  
** You showed me dreams**  
** I wished they'd turn in to real**  
** You broke a promise**  
** And made me realise**  
** It was all just a lie**

_**{Sakura} Could have been forever**_  
_** Now we have reached the** **end**_

As she finished and the music died, the room was absolutly silent. Sakura hung her head low, causing her hair to shadow her face. While she looked to the ground, she thought to hearself.._'Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have done it,I really didn't think I sounded that bad..This is the first time I've ever sang infront of anyone, and I fucking blew it!'_ she felt tears spring to her eyes, she was about to cry when everyone suddenly screamed and clapped. She shot her head up in surprise, and saw everyone smiling at her. She turn extremly red and smiled. Kurenai walked up to her and hugged her "Sakura dear, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard! How could you say your not a good singer?! Your amazing!" she said to Sakura. Sakura was so surprised by what she had said, she just shrugged_ 'Well to be honest, I've never sang infront of anyone in my entire life...'_ she said nervously. Her teacher just smiled at her "Well that was very beautiful Sakura, now please take a seat while I call up someone else to sing..." Sakura nodded and went back to her seat. As she sat down, Gaara leaned over and whispered into her ear "You have an amzing voice you know? Also, you can speak, no one here will judge you. If they do, your new friends and I will kick their asses. We will protect you, no matter what happens. We are your family..." he said to her. Sakura turned to him,smiled sadly at him, and took his hand in her own. What she did next made him smile so sweetly, "I am trusting you...please, don't hurt me.." she said quietly to him. "Alright, Gaara your next! Please come up and share your voice with us.." the teacher said sweetly to him. He walked up and grabbed the microphone, "Alright everyone if you can't handle rock music, then I suggest you cover your ears and ignore me. I'm gonna sing a little bit of 5FDP (In case you don't know what that means 5FDP= Five Finger Death Punch)" he said as the music started...

**[Gaara] A company**  
** Always on the run**  
**A destiny**  
**Its the rising sun**  
**I was born**  
**A shotgun in my hands**  
**Behind the gun**  
**I'll make my final stand**

_**[Gaa] And that's why they call me**_  
_**Bad Company**_  
_**I can't deny**_  
_**Bad Bad Company till the day I die**_  
_**Until the day I die**_  
_**Until the day I die**_

**[Gaara] Rebel souls**  
**Deserters we've been called**  
**Chose a gun**  
**And threw away the sun**  
**Now these towns they all know our names**  
**The death punch sound is our claim to fame**

_**[Gaa] And that's why they call me**_  
_**Bad Company**_  
_**I can't deny**_  
_**Bad Bad Company till the day I die**_  
_**Until the day I die**_  
_**Until the day I die**_  
_**Until the day i die**_

**[Gaara] Eye for an eye**  
**And a tooth for a tooth**  
**Blood for blood**  
**We've all gotta die**  
**We've all gotta die**

**_[Gaa: x2]_**

_**And that's why they call me**_  
_**Bad Company**_  
_**I won't deny**_  
_**Bad Bad Company till the day I die**_

**Bad company**  
**I won't deny**  
**Bad Bad company till the day i die**  
**Until the day i die**  
**Until the day i die**  
**Until the day i die**  
**Until the day i die**

As the music ended, everyone cheered. Gaara put the microphone down and went back to his seat next to Sakura. "Flawless Job Gaara! Now Hinata, Your up! Please come up here and do your thing!" Kurenai said. Hinata got up and walked in the front of the class, she grabbed the microphone and began..

_**{Hinata} Now that I have captured your attention**_  
_**I wanna steal ya for a rhythm intervention**_  
_**Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection**_  
_**Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression**_

**{Hina} Oh, oh**  
**Can we take it nice and slow, slow**  
**Break it down and drop it low, low**  
**Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go**

_**{Hinata} I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**_  
_**All night long**_  
_**Baby, slow down the song**_  
_**And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"**_  
_**All night long**_  
_**Baby, slow down the song**_

**{Hina} Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

_**{Hinata} If you want me I'm accepting applications**_  
_**So long as we can keep this record on rotation**_  
_**You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation**_  
_**Breathe me in, breathe me out**_  
_**So amazing**_

**{Hina} Oh, oh**  
**Can we take it nice and slow, slow**  
**Break it down and drop it low, low**  
**Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go**

_**{Hinata} I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**_  
_**All night long**_  
_**Baby, slow down the song**_  
_**And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"**_  
_**All night long**_  
_**Baby, slow down the song**_

**{Hina} Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

_**{Hinata} Breathe me in, breathe me out**_  
_**The music's got me going**_  
_**Breathe me in, breathe me out**_  
_**No stoppin til the morning**_  
_**Breathe me in, breathe me out**_  
_**You know I'm ready for it**_  
_**For it, for it!**_  
_**Yeah!**_

**{Hina} Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**The music's got me going**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**No stoppin til the morning**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**You know I'm ready for it**  
**For it, for it!**  
**Yeah!**

_**{Hinata} (I-It's The Cataracs)**_

_**I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**_  
_**All night long**_  
_**Baby, slow down the song**_  
_**And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"**_  
_**All night long**_  
_**Baby, slow down the song**_

**{Hina} Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

_**{Hinata} How do I do it?**_  
_**I-I-It's The Cataracs**_

_**Ha ha ha ha**_

When the song ended everyone cheered and she went back to her seat. "Great job Hinata! Naruto, your up!" Kurenai yelled. "Yosh!" He exclaimed exictedly as he went up to the front of the room. " Alright guys, I know last time when I tried this I failed miserably. But, I've been practicing and I think I got the hang of it now!" He said as the music started. Everyone thought the same thing 'Oh no..he's gonna try this again..' but they heard surprised them..

**[Naruto] Let's excuse me baby**  
**Go, yeah you baby**  
**Back, ooh you groovy baby**  
**In, let's make a movie baby**  
**Time, excuse me baby**  
**Let's, yeah you baby**  
**Go, ooh you groovy baby**  
**Back in, let's make a movie baby**  
**Time**

_**[Naru] It's Mr Worldwide, Agent A, Reporting live**_  
_**From Cape Canaveral, MK, Big Syphe, let's ride**_

_**Back, back, in, in, time**_

**[Naruto] Baby, ohhh baby**  
**Ohhh baby, my sweet baby**  
**You're the one**

_**[Naru] Miami equals black mask, black clothes**_  
_**With a little bit of rope to tie, I flipped it**_  
_**Black suits, white shirts, black glasses with a matching tie**_  
_**Like Agent J or Agent K, and I wish the whole world would**_  
_**Ok, I'm tryin' make a billion out of 15 cents**_  
_**Understand, understood**_  
_**I'm a go-getter, mover, shaker, culture, bury a boarder, record-breaker won't cha**_  
_**Give credit where credit is due don't cha**_  
_**Know that I don't give a number two**_  
_**Y'all just halfway thoughts**_  
_**Not worth the back of my mind**_  
_**But to understand the future we have to go back in time**_

**Baby, ohhh baby**  
**Ohhh baby, my sweet baby**  
**You're the one**

_**I got the globe, yeah, in the palm of my hand**_  
_**Wherever I spin it, that's where I land**_  
_**Let's save the world**_  
_**Men In Black I know you understand**_  
_**Stop the movement, they can try if they want to**_  
_**Ignorar lo latino, si, they can try if they want to**_  
_**What Pit solves is a bit raw**_  
_**Took like jigsaw and built it all**_  
_**Despite a big loss, I'd bet it all**_  
_**And fought blind against the world, Ray Charles**_  
_**Y'all just halfway thoughts**_  
_**Not worth the back of my mind**_  
_**But to understand the future, we have to go back in time**_

**[Naruto] Baby, ohhh baby**  
**Ohhh baby, my sweet baby**  
**You're the one**

_**[Naru] Let's excuse me baby**_  
_**Go, yeah you baby**_  
_**Back, ooh you groovy baby**_  
_**In, let's make a movie baby**_  
_**Time, excuse me baby**_  
_**Let's, yeah you baby**_  
_**Go, ooh you groovy baby**_  
_**Back in, let's make a movie baby**_  
_**Time**_

**[Naruto] Baby, ohhh baby**  
**Ohhh baby, my sweet baby**  
**You're the one**

As the song ended, everyone screamed and applauded him. He grinned as he jogged back to his seat next to Hinata. "Wonderful job Naruto! I never knew you could change your pitch either!" Kurenai said happily. Naruto laughed nervously "Eheheh...Well, I have been practicing..." he said. "Well you surely have improved! Okay Shikamaru your up!" she said loudly. Shikamaru bolted up out of his sleep, and with and annoyed facade he walked up to the microphone "troublesome woman.." he said as the music started..


	6. Change of Plans and Shades of Red!

**Oheyo Minna! Here's Chapter 5! Hope you like it!**

**Songs used: Witchcraft by Pendulum**

** Show Me How You Burlesque by Christina Aguilera**

** Clap Your Hands by 2NE1**

** Lucifer by SHINee**

**ENJOY! Ja Ne! ^w^**

_**Recap!**_

As the song ended, everyone screamed and applauded him. He grinned as he jogged back to his seat next to Hinata. "Wonderful job Naruto! I never knew you could change your pitch either!" Kurenai said happily. Naruto laughed nervously "Eheheh...Well, I have been practicing..." he said. "Well you surely have improved! Okay Shikamaru your up!" she said loudly. Shikamaru bolted up out of his sleep, and with and annoyed facade he walked up to the microphone "troublesome woman.." he said as the music started..

**[Shika] It's in your eyes, a color fade out**  
**Looks like a new transition**  
**The starting up and shaking your ground**  
**Turning your head to see a new day calling**

_**[Shikamaru] Does it feel like a head to lean on?**_  
_**A snapshot from where you were born**_  
_**I'm looking for your hand in the rough**_  
_**You're caught in the wire**_  
_**Well, I'll lift you out**_

**[Shika] Leading on the action**  
**Caught in a cell phone's rays**  
**Bleeding on a sofa**  
**Staring at the waistline**  
**He's coming and she knows it**  
**Even though she knows why**  
**Footsteps in the hallway**  
**Girl, you haven't got time**

_**[Shikamaru] You gotta get out**_  
_**Go far away**_  
_**You gotta get out**_  
_**Go far away**_

**[Shika] Darkness in the bedroom**  
**Maybe she is resting up**  
**Maybe she was out late**  
**Just come back from the club**  
**I can't hear her breathing**  
**Something doesn't seem right**  
**Killer in the hallway**  
**We're living on a set time**

_**[Shikamaru] We gotta get out**_  
_**Go far away**_  
_**You gotta get out**_  
_**Go far away**_

As he finished, he say the mic down and turned to Kurenai "May I go back to my nap now?" he said in a bored tone. She looked at him with an annoyed expression "Yes Shikamaru, you may..." He gradually walked over to his seat next to Temari and went back to sleep. "Hm..alright Temari, your next!" the teacher said while calling her to the front of the room. Temari got out of her seat and walked up to the mic and smirked at her boyfriend's sleeping form. "Well seeing as how it's a little too quiet in here, I'm gonna sing something loud!" she said evily. Everyone was looking at Shikamaru with smirks of their own and turned back to her with thumbs up. She then grabbed the mic and began to sing as the music started..

**{Tem} Underneath the city lights**  
**There is a world few know about**  
**Where rules don't apply, no**  
**And you can't keep a good girl down**

At this, Shikamaru bolted up out of his sleep. He looked at his girlfriend and glared at her _'Damn it Tema-chan! Your doing this on purpose!'_ he thought as he groaned..

_**{Temari} She comes through the club looking for a good time**_  
_**Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime**_  
_**Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine**_  
_**Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**_

**{Tem} Babydoll just come to life**  
**Under the spotlight**  
**All the girls wanna fall in line**

_**{Temari} We say**_  
_**He-eh-eh-hey**_  
_**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**_  
_**He-eh-eh-hey**_  
_**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**_

**{Tem} Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

_**{Temari} Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**_  
_**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**_  
_**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**_  
_**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**_

**{Tem} A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice**  
**She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice**  
**Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut**  
**Give a little what, what**  
**Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**

_**{Temari} Everybody just come to life**_  
_**Under the spotlight**_  
_**All the boys wanna fall behind**_

**{Tem} We say**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**

_**{Temari} Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**_  
_**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**_  
_**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**_  
_**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**_

**{Tem} Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

_**{Temari} Ok girls, let's show them how it's done**_  
_**It ain't over till we say**_  
_**And we've only just begun**_

**{Tem} Lemme hear you say**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah**  
**Say yeah yeah yeaah**  
**Say yeaah… yeah yeah…**

_**{Temari} Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**_  
_**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**_  
_**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**_  
_**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**_

**{Tem} Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

Again as they did for Sakura, everyone screamed and cheered. Temari looked over to her boyfriend and smirked. Shikamaru glared at her as she walked over to him "That was not funny...troublesome women.." he mumbled. She just chuckled "I love you too Shika.." she said as she kissed his cheek, causing him to blush lightly. "Alright, I Changed my mind! Since class is almost over, I want all of you five girls-" kurenai said while pointing at Sakura ,Temari ,Tenten ,Hinata , and Ino "To come up here and sing a song together!" she finished. All five girls ran up to the front and smirked. They all grabbed a microphone as the music started...

**[Temari] Clap your hands**  
**Clap your hands**

_**[Temari] Clap your hands**_  
_**[Sakura] Everyone, clap your hands**_  
_**[Temari] Clap your hands**_  
_**[Sakura] Everyone, clap your hands**_

**[Temari] Wherever you were, whatever you were doing**  
**Leave your worries all behind and everyone clap your hands**

_**[Tenten] Now let's all put our hands up high**_  
_**The one that claps the loudest is today's champion**_  
_**2NE1 Let's play together and call out quickly**_  
_**Those who are alone**_

**[Sakura] Let's break out of this suffocating city**  
**Everybody, follow the beat**  
**We are lions breaking out of ourselves**  
**I wanna rock your body (Rock, rock)**

_**[Tenten] Go crazy just for today (Oh)**_  
_**Run until your body gets hot (Oh)**_  
_**When we meet (A-yo)**_  
_**Let my hand meet with yours**_

**[Temari] Go c-c-crazy just for today (Oh)**  
**F-F-Forget about all of your desires and such (Oh)**  
**When we are excited (A-yo)**  
**Walk like a champion, everyone is ready**

_**[Hinata] Clap your hands, clap your hands**_  
_**Everyone, put your hands up**_  
_**Try talking to the sky above**_  
_**Clap your hands, clap your hands**_  
_**This is the beginning**_  
_**K.O.R.E.A**_

**[Tenten] Now when you're having a hard time, let's all climb mountains**  
**Let's meet at the peak in 30 minutes**  
**If I'm Jane, then you're Tarzan, let's go**  
**Let's make an escape to the wide space out there**

_**[Sakura] Let's explore the hot friction in the deep ocean**_  
_**Wait, now we are all one, one more time**_  
_**Rock your body, everybody (Rock, rock)**_

**[Tenten] Go crazy just for today (Oh)**  
**Run until your body gets hot (Oh)**  
**When we meet (A-yo)**  
**Let my hand meet with yours**

_**[Temari] Go c-c-crazy just for today (Oh)**_  
_**F-F-Forget about all of your desires and such (Oh)**_  
_**When we are excited (A-yo)**_  
_**Walk like a champion, everyone is ready**_

**[Hinata] Clap your hands, clap your hands**  
**Everyone, put your hands up**  
**Try talking to the sky above**  
**Clap your hands, clap your hands**  
**This is the beginning**  
**K.O.R.E.A**

_**[Sakura] Hit them with your reddened palms**_  
_**Show yourself to this cold world, yo**_  
_**Let's shake the earth with this music**_  
_**Let's sing this song a little louder**_

**[Temari] Your voice and mine become one**  
**That sound unites to shake the world**  
**If you feel it let's all dance with me**  
**Just you and me, one, one**

_**[Tenten] I wanna rock your body**_  
_**I wanna make some noise**_  
_**Throw all of your worries and what not away**_  
_**I wanna rock your body**_  
_**I wanna make some noise**_  
_**Throw away all your heavy burdens**_

**[Hinata] Clap your hands, clap your hands**  
**Everyone, put your hands up**  
**Try talking to the sky above**  
**Clap your hands, clap your hands**  
**This is the beginning**  
**K.O.R.E.A**

Everyone was cheering them on by the time they had finished. "That was perfect ladies! I had no clue any of you knew how to fluently rap!" Kurenai exclaimed. "Wait till you hear the boys.." said Tenten while she turned to the boys and winked at them. "Oh I centainly can't wait..Boys get up here!" she exclaimed as the guys got up and went to the mics. As Gaara passed by, Sakura whispered into his ear before continuing to her seat "Good luck Panda..." He blushed and continued to the rest of the guys. "What did She say to get you so flustered Gaara?" Kiba asked confused. "Nothing, lets just get on with this song..." he said still slightly flustered. He looked to Sakura and noticed she was smiling at him, he smirked and winked to her. Sakura went wide-eyed and turn ten shades of red. Gaara turned to the guys "Alright guys let's get this over with..." and the music began...

**[Gaara] Even if I try to avoid you, I can't find a place to hide**

**[Shikamaru]I'm trapped by you, who I can't even deny**

_**[Neji] If it was love, if you really loved me, don't do this to me**** Her whisper is the Lucifer,**_

_**The Lucifer**_

_**[All] If you tie me down and trap me**_  
_**Then the love is also tied down**_  
_**The future is also tied down**_  
_**It can't grow anymore**_  
_**Freely empty yourself and look at me**_  
_**I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only**_

_**Your undeniable spell is the Lucifer**_  
_**Your undeniable magic is the Lucifer**_  
_**When I approach you**_  
_**With your angelic face**_  
_**Say the reason you live is for me**_  
_**Say it**_

**[Kiba] When I first saw you, I stopped for a short time**  
**As if someone was tightly seizing my heart, not letting it go**

**[Shikamaru] (Still) You took all, all, all, all, all, all of my heart just like that**

_**[Neji] You make my heart burn out when you're not here**_

_**[All] If you tie me down and trap me**_  
_**Then the love is also tied down**_  
_**The future is also tied down**_  
_**It can't grow anymore**_  
_**Freely empty yourself and look at me**_  
_**I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only**_  
_**Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic**_

_**[Neji] The love stories I shared with you**_

**[Gaara] You look towards the same places I do**

**[Neji] When we feel that we can't get any more perfect**

**[Naruto] Only stare at me, you want me more, more, more, more, more, more**

_**[Shikamaru] Only look at me, you're the center of everything, thing, thing, thing, thing, thing**_

_**[Gaara] Since before, something has been wrong, you've been weird**_

_**[Kiba] The love I knew left my side, one by one**_

**[Neji] All I have is you**

**[All] If you tie me down and trap me**  
**Then the love is also tied down**  
**The future is also tied down**  
**It can't grow anymore**  
**Freely empty yourself and look at me**  
**I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only**

**[Gaara] I feel like I've become a clown trapped in a glass castle**

_**[Shikamaru] I dance for you, who will never be satisfied**_

_**[Kiba] You look into me openly, touching my brain**_  
_**I think I've become a fool**_

_**[Shikamaru] I think I'm only getting more and more attracted to you**_

_**[All] Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic**_

**[Gaara] It's not that I hate you or that I dislike you**  
**It's just that kind of stare is a burden is all**

**[Neji] I'm not going anywhere**  
**I've waited like this by only looking at you**

_**[Naruto] Your stare captures me**_  
_**As the days went by, it became sharper**_  
_**I'm tired of your obsession**_  
_**I've been cut a lot, my heart is bleeding**_  
_**When it's about time for me to pass out**_  
_**She comes to me like an angel, saying "I love you"**_  
_**Even though I knew it was really you**_  
_**You really confused me**_

**[All] If you tie me down and trap me**  
**Then the love is also tied down**  
**The future is also tied down**  
**It can't grow anymore**  
**Freely empty yourself and look at me**  
**I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only**

**[Gaara] I feel like I've become a clown trapped in a glass castle**

_**[Naruto] Leave me alone, when I'm free, I'll be able to truly love you**_

_**[Gaara] Leave me alone, don't make me sick of you**_

_**[Kiba] So I can truly look at you**_

**[All] If you tie me down and trap me**  
**Then love is also tied down**  
**The future is also tied down**  
**It can't grow anymore**  
**Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic**  
**Your undeniable spell is the Lucifer**


	7. AN: Good News For All! XD

**Hey guys, Gaari Here!**

**I am reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllyyyyy sorry for not updating lately! I've been having a writter's block, but I think I fixed it! So no worries, new chapters should be up soon! Utill then please stay with me on this journey of LURV! XD **

**Ja Ne Minna! ^-^**


	8. Projects, plans, and Song sessions

**WooHoo! Finally another Chapter! I hope you all like this one!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I, Gaari No Sabaku, do not own any of the following other then the plot!**

**Songs Used!: Warrior - Demi Lovato**

** Heart Attack - Demi Lovato**

** Fix a Heart - Demi Lovato**

**Ja Ne! ^3^**

Everyone cheered once the song ended. Just as the bell was about to ring, Kurenai spoke up "Before everyone leaves, I have your first assignment for all of you! Each of you will be in pairs and will create, write, and perform your own songs togerther! This project will be due by Next Friday! Now when I pair you up with your partners, you may leave. First up-" she said while trailer her eyes over the room and smiled. "Ino and Kiba!-"

The said two looked at one another and grinned.

"Temari and Shikamaru!-"

Temari grinned and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek, making him blush.

"Tenten and Neji!-"

The two looked at one another and nodded, both turning away to hide a blush.

"Hinata and Naruto!-"

Naruto turned to Hinata and gave her his signiture grin, making her blush red like a tomato.

"Sakura and Gaara!-"

Said two looked at one another,Sakura just smiled at him. "L-looks like we're working together Panda-chan..." she said in a hushed tone, with a small blush across her cheeks. Gaara smirked at her " So it seems we are Saku-chan...I'm just glad your speaking.." he said smirking slightly.

_**'KISS HER DAMN IT!'**_

_'What the hell!? No Shukaku!'_

**_'But why not?! She's hot!'_**

_'Because I barely know her and I only just met her this morning! ...'_

**_'SO?! Doesn't hurt to try!'_**

_'Shut the hell up you perverted racoon!'_

"Gaara..a-are you alright?" Sakura asked him with worried eyes.

"Huh? Oh, Sorry Sakura...I just spaced out for a moment. What were you saying?" he asked her. She chuckled softly,while smiling at him.

"I asked you what you wanted to sing about...you know, like a topic of some sort?" she asked sweetly.

**(GAARA'S P.O.V.)**

I looked at her for a moment,the more I looked at her the stranger I felt. Her pastel pink hair cascaded down past her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends as it reached her middle back. Her heart-shaped face held angelic features, those of which amazed me. Her bright emerald orbs, they tell different story from which she shows with her smile. Her lips, plump and rosie pink curved into a smale sincere smile. Her pale skin, free of any blemishes. Though the one thing concering me is the scars on her cheeks and wrist, which make me frown slightly because of the fact she tries hiding the with make-up. She must have gone through something hard or maybe she may still be going through it.

_'I have this strange feeling to help her...like I'm supposed to be there for her...Maybe I-'_ I look across the room to the others, _'No..maybe we're all supposed to help her...yeah, maybe I'll ask them what they think about it..'_ I thought to myself.

"Gaara..are you listening to me!?" she quietly yells at me, causing me to chuckle. She raised a brow at me,

"Well..?"

"Sorry I was thinking about it...how about 'Love' ?" I asked her. She blushed slightly and looked at the ground.

"W-why love?" she asked somewhat sad

"Hm...well you seem like someone who hasn't sang about love in a long time...maybe trying it would help you..."

"Help me? What exactly do you think I need help with?" she asked with a slightly cold tone.

"Honestly...I don't know, but for some reson I just feel like it will help you open up more..I didn't mean to offend you or anything Sakura.." I said to her. She looked at me for a moment ,as if she were trying to find a lie in my words. Sighing, she smiles sadly.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean anything rude by it.."

And with that, the bell rang signifying that school was over.

**(NORMAL P.O.V.)**

Sakura and Gaara walked out of the school and walked over to a tree to meet with the others.** (Cleashay, no? XD)**

"Gaara! Sakura! There you guys are, we thought you might have gotten lost or something.." Temari said with a small chuckle.

"Really Temari? Anyway, what were you all talking about while we were in vocal class?" Gaara asked. His sister brightened up and smiled.

"Well we thought that since today is friday and that it's the only day we have school, we thought that all of us could sleep over at one of our houses and have a little party to welcome Sakura to our school..." she said as she looked over to said girl.

"So how about it Sakura?" she said sweetly. Sakura thought for a minute before nodding in agreement.

"Alright! Now...who's house are we going to?..." Kiba said as he tapped his chin with his index finger. Everyone said that their house was full or there was no room, Sakura just kept silent. That is untill she felt a slight nudge on her shoulder, looking up she noticed it was Gaara. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Why don't you offer us to go to your place?" he asked her.

She looked at him and sighed. Looking back to her new friends, she spoke softly.

"Y-you could all s-stay at my house if you w-want..." Everyone looked at her slightly surprised but suddenly smiled softly at her.

"Sure Sakura-chan...what's your adress?" Naruto asked her.

" 253 S-stanley Avenue..." she said. Gaara,Temari, and Kankuro all looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-w-what...?" she asked slightly scared. They blinked a few times before Gaara spoke up.

"Nothing Sakura, it's just that we realized that you live directly across the street from us..so it shouldn't be a problem for us.." he said calmly. Sakura looked at him with wide eyse and blushed.

"O-oh...i suppoose that is a little suprising.." she said more to her self then anyone else.

"W-well I'm going to head home now and get things organised for when you come over. When you come over, you can all just let yourselves in..." she said as she started running home.

**( 15 minutes later after she got home, cleaned, and set everything up! )**

Sakura walked into the kitchen and set the broom and dustpan inside of the supplies closet. After doing so, she exited the kitchen and walked around to make sure eveything was set. When she decided everything was okay, she walked into the living room and sat down infront of her keyboard.

"Might as well work on my songs.." she said to fiddeling with the keys and trying to find the right notes she began to sing.

**(WITH THE OTHERS!)**

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata all walked inside to find the house empty.

"Where the hell is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. The others looked at him and shrugged. They all walked around to find she wasn't there, they were about to leave when they heard a voice.

"Might as well work on my songs..." said a voice. Everyone walked into the livingroom to find that Sakura was sitting at a keyboard fiddeling with the keys, silently they all stood there watching and listening. A few seconds went by as she tried to find the right notes to her song, shortly clearing her throat as she pressed record on her keyboard.

"Take one...This one is called 'Warrior'...just some past experiences of mine..." she said. Everyone froze and went wide eyed. She started out with a soft tune, while taking a deep breath and began to sing.

**This is a story that I have never told**  
**I gotta get this off my chest to let it go**  
**I need to take back the light inside you stole**  
**You're a criminal**  
**And you steal like you're a pro**

**All the pain and the truth**  
**I wear like a battle wound**  
**So ashamed, so confused**  
**I was broken and bruised**

**Now I'm a warrior**  
**Now I've got thicker skin**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**And you can never hurt me again**

**Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire**  
**You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar**  
**I've got shame, I've got scars**  
**That I will never show**  
**I'm a survivor**  
**In more ways than you know**

**Cause all the pain and the truth**  
**I wear like a battle wound**  
**So ashamed, so confused**  
**I'm not broken or bruised**

**'Cause now I'm a warrior**  
**Now I've got thicker skin**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**And you can never hurt me**

**There's a part of me I can't get back**  
**A little girl grew up too fast**  
**All it took was once, I'll never be the same**  
**Now I'm taking back my life today**  
**Nothing left that you can say**  
**Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway**

**Now I'm a warrior**  
**I've got thicker skin**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**And you can never hurt me again**

**No oh, yeah, yeah**

**You can never hurt me again**

**Sakura took a deep breath, clearing her throat again.**

"Take two...this one is called 'Heart Attack'..." she said while pressing a few buttons, which turned on pre-recorded beats of different instruments. She took another breath and began to sing again..

**Puttin' my defenses up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never put my love out on the line**  
**Never said "Yes" to the right guy**  
**Never had trouble getting what I want**  
**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

**When I don't care**  
**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**  
**Won't wash my hair**  
**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear high heels**  
**Yes, you make me so nervous**  
**That I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow,**  
**But I cover up**  
**Won't let it show,**  
**So I'm...**

**Puttin' my defenses up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]**  
**Everyone looked from Sakura to Gaara with a smirk on their faces. WHile Gaara had a small blush oon his face..**  
**'S-sakura..?' he thought to himself..**  
**Never break a sweat for the other guys**  
**When you come around, I get paralyzed**  
**And every time I try to be myself**  
**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

**It's just not fair**  
**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**  
**I gasp for air**  
**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear perfume for you**  
**Make me so nervous**  
**That I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow,**  
**But I cover up**  
**Won't let it show,**  
**So I'm...**

**Puttin' my defenses up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]**

**The feelings got lost in my lungs**  
**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**  
**And there's no one else to blame (no one else)**  
**So scared I take off and i run**  
**I'm flying too close to the sun**  
**And I burst into flames**

**You make me glow,**  
**But I cover up**  
**Won't let it show,**  
**So I'm...**

**Puttin' my defenses up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]**  
**She took a deep breath, and spoke again.**

"Take three...last one for today..this one is called _'Fix a heart'_ ...something I wrote when I was little..after everything happened.." she said with a sad smile and she cried. She pressed buttons and set a different beat for the need instruments. She took in her needed air and started singing..

**It's probably what's best for you**  
**I only want the best for you**  
**And if I'm not the best then you're stuck**  
**I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind**  
**Like you're pouring salt in my cuts**

**And I just ran out of band-aids**  
**I don't even know where to start**  
**'Cause you can bandage the damage**  
**You never really can fix a heart**

**Even though I know what's wrong**  
**How could I be so sure**  
**If you never say what you feel, feel**  
**I must have held your hand so tight**  
**You didn't have the will to fight**  
**I guess you needed more time to heal**

**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**  
**I don't even know where to start**  
**'Cause you can bandage the damage**  
**You never really can fix a heart**

**Ooh, ooh**  
**Whoa, whoa**  
**Yeah**  
**Ooh, ooh**  
**Whoa, whoa**  
**Whoa, whoa**  
**Oh, oh**  
**Yeah**

**You must be a miracle worker**  
**Swearing up and down**  
**You can fix what's been broken, yeah**  
**Please don't get my hopes up**  
**No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?**

**It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts**

**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**  
**I don't even know where to start**  
**'Cause you can bandage the damage**  
**You never really can fix a heart**

**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**  
**I don't even know where to start**  
**'Cause you can bandage the damage**  
**You never really can fix a heart**  
**Oh no, no, no**  
**You never really can fix a heart**  
**Oh no, no, no**  
**You never really can fix a heart**  
**Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**You never really can fix my heart**

Sakura sat there silently for a minute, saying and doing nothing. She sighed and wiped her she failed to notice her shocked friends who were also tearing up and frowning. As she sat there, Gaara gained courage for himself and slowly walked up to her.

_'She must have gone through something terrible...she needs our help and our support more than anything right now..'_ he thought to himself. As he reached her he cauciously hugged her from behind..

"Sakura..." he said quietly. She stiffened when he touched her.

"Ga-gaara?..." she said while she slowly turned around, finally noticing her other friends there as well. She went wide-eyed,

_'Oh shit...they heard all of it didn't they..' _she panicked to herself. Gaara looked at her with worried eyes.

"Sakura...are you alright?" he asked.


	9. AN: GOOD NEWS!

**Hey everyone! **

**I decided to post pictures and videos related to The Quiet Ones and my other stories on My facebook page! So if your on facebook, like my page to keep up to date with what's going on in the story! I recently added pictures of what the girls are wearing on the day Sakura arrives to start school, I will try to upload pictures of the guys soon! If you wanna check it out, head over to my profile! The link to my FB page is the only link in my bio so it shouldn't be hard to find!**

**GAARI OUT, PEACE! XD**


End file.
